DC COMICS: Gotham (s1 ep 21 The Anvil or The Hammer)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA BATMAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA GOTHAM (Fox tv series) YOUTUBE: PLOT: "The Anvil Or The Hammer” begins with the Ogre and Barbara having breakfast after their night together. Ogre says that he wants Barbara to stay with him, revealing that he was going to kill her, but saw something inside of her that confirmed she was the woman he has “been searching for.” Terrified for her life, Barbara tries fleeing the Ogre’s apartment. But with the door locked, the Ogre quickly captures her. Over at the GCPD, Leslie asks Gordon when he last slept or ate. She tells Gordon that its not his fault that the Ogre went after Barbara, but Gordon says that whatever happens is his responsibility. Then, Bullock comes in with a street pimp who might have some information on The Ogre. Bullock and Gordon take him in for questioning. Meanwhile, Nygma brings the butchered body parts of Tom, Ms. Kringle’s ex-boyfriend, (whom Nygma murdered) down into the GCPD’s forensics room. As he disintegrates the pieces with acid, Ms. Kringle knocks on the door. When Kringle sees the mangled body parts, unaware that they’re her boyfriend's, Nygma lies and says they belong to someone else. Kringle asks Nygma if he’s seen Tom, but Nygma says he hasn’t. In the questioning room, the pimp tries selling his information on the Ogre to Gordon for a cash reward. Enraged by the idea, Gordon instead beats the information out of the pimp. The pummeling bears fruit, however, as the pimp reveals that The Ogre frequents a bar called The Foxglove. Bullock says that the Foxglove is a very high class bar that’s extremely exclusive. Gordon says he’ll use his Oswald Cobblepot to gain entry. At the Ogre’s apartment, the Ogre tells Barbara about the first woman he killed. He unlocks Barbara from her shackles and tells her that she is “the one” for him." He then threatens that if Barbara tries to escape again, he’ll maim and kill her. He then shows her photos of his past victims, whom he killed in the very room they’re standing in. Barbara faints and falls to the floor. At Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne receives a letter. Alfred leaves to go identify Reggie’s body a the morgue, and says that his old friend will receive a “proper sendoff.” When Alfred leaves, Bruce reads the letter, which has a key to Sid's safe from Selina. Bruce heads to Wayne Enterprises, and sneaks into Sid’s office. Using the key Sleina gave him, Bruce opens the safe. Inside, he finds nothing. Then, Sid enters the office and says that he’s been expecting Bruce, knowing that Selina stole his key. Sid then admits that he hired Reggie to spy on Bruce, but never wanted anyone to be harmed. More importantly, he also admits to Wayne Enterprise’s various crimes, revealing how Thomas Wayne once came in with the same accusations, but eventually turned a blind eye to the crimes. Sid gives Bruce a choice: Accept the crimes Wayne Enterprises commits and look the other way, or suffer the Board’s wrath. Then a young Lucius Fox escorts Bruce away. Once away from Sid, Fox then tells Bruce that he knew Thomas Wayne well. He says that Thomas was “stoic” and “kept his best self hidden,” but nothing else. With the cryptic message, Bruce leaves Fox’s company. Fox wishes him good luck. Later that day, Butch hides two guns at a dive bar club for Maroni’s upcoming assassination. When he and Penguin later talk, Penguin says that he can’t believe that “this day has finally come.” But then, Gordon enters and asks for an invitation to the Foxglove. In exchange for a big favor, Penguin grants Gordon access. With Foxglove's location and an invite in hand, Gordon gives it to Bullock. The is plan is for Bullock to find the right John and interrogate him for more information on The Ogre. Later, Maroni visits the bar he is supposed to die in. The assassin enters, saying he is there to pay respects on Falcone's behalf. The assassin then reaches under the bar, grabs the hidden gun, and pulls it on Maroni. The gun jams however, and the hit fails. Maroni’s men kill the assassin, and Maroni says he’s coming after Falcone. Bullock arrives at the Foxglove and starts looking for the right mark. While in the fetish club, he watches a staged sadistic act involving a pig. Disgusted, Bullock breaks his cover and calls the entire GCPD in. When Barbara comes to later that night, Ogre makes her tell him whom to kill next. When Barbara refuses, he says that he will kill her if she doesn’t give him a target. With a knife to her throat, Barbara whispers a name in Ogre’s ear. When Gordon and the GCPD arrive at The Foxglove, Gordon gets a lead on the Ogre’s location. One of the club’s workers, badly scarred, tells Gordon and Bullock how the Ogre cut her up, but didn’t kill her. She gives the Ogre’s location in downtown Gotham, across from the Gotham Royal hotel. The Penguin later tells Butch that he rigged the assassin’s gun to jam. He says that it was always his plan was to have Maroni survive, get angry, and declare war on Falcone. Later, Gordon and Bullock enter the Ogre’s apartment. The place is empty, but they finds Ogre’s torture chamber. In the chamber, a phone rings. Gordon answers it, and Ogre is on the other line. He says he has Barbara, and that she’s safe with him. Gordon hears a thumping and a train horn in the background, and deduces that Ogre is driving over the White Cross bridge, which his part of the route to Barbara’s parent’s house. Indeed, Barbara leads the Ogre to her parents’ home, where she has the Ogre slay them both. Gordon and Bullock arrive too late, and Gordon sees the murdered parents. Barbara then enters the room, covered in blood. While on lookout, Bullock is knocked out by the Ogre. Ogre then tries attacking Gordon. The two fight while Barbara watches, clearly in shock. The Ogre breaks free of Gordon’s grasp and grabs Barbara, putting a knife to her throat. Gordon draws a gun on Ogre and orders him to drop the knife. Barbara tells Jim to leave them alone. But then, Bullock comes from behind and shoots Ogre in the head. The Ogre is dead, but Barbara is still in shock. Gordon says that everything will be alright. Over at Wayne Manor, Bruce confesses to Alfred that Selina killed Reggie. Bruce explains how Reggie was hired by Sid to infiltrate the manner and gather intel on Bruce and Alfred. He then tells Alfred what Sid said about his father’s "blind eye." Alfred says that Thomas Wayne was a good man, but Bruce says that even good men have secrets. He then adds his father to his Wayne Enterprises conspiracy board. Back at GCPD, Gordon is honored for stopping the Ogre. Leslie congratulates him, and Gordon says that he loves her. In Ms. Kringle’s office, Ms. Kringle receives a letter from “Tom,” saying that he’s skipped town. With Tom out of the picture, Nygma is free to pursue Ms. Kringle. Across town Falcone receives the severed head of the would-be assassin. Meanwhile, Maroni starts firing on Falcone’s operations across Gotham. Gordon and Bullock receive news of the shooting war, and are called into action. As the massacres unfold across the streets, the Penguin laughs at the success of his machinations. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Family Category:Gotham Category:Gotham P.D. Category:James Gordon Category:Harvey Bullock Category:Jason Lennon aka Ogre Category:Barbara Keen Category:Lucius Fox Category:Batman - Bruce Wayne Category:Edward Nigma - Riddler Category:Oswald Cobblepot (Penguin) Category:Salvatore Maroni Category:Dr. Leslie Thompkins Category:Carmine Falcone